The present invention relates to a suspension system (e.g., truck assembly) for a scooter, skateboard, and the like.
Prior art skateboard trucks are installed in the following manner. The base plate of the truck is attached to the underside of a deck of a skateboard. A kingpin extends from the base plate upon which the other components of the truck are mounted. A first elastomeric bushing is disposed about the kingpin and seated on the base plate. A hanger is then mounted on the elastomeric bushing. Additionally, the hanger has a protruding nose which mounts to a pivot bushing located in front of the kingpin. The hanger pivots about the protruding nose. A second elastomeric bushing is seated on the hanger. The first and second bushings and hanger assembly are tightened down with a washer and nut combination. The elastomeric bushings permit the hanger to pivot about the nose and pivot bushing. The elastomeric bushings bias the hanger back to the neutral position. The amount of bias may be adjusted by tightening or loosening the nut/washer combination on the kingpin. Unfortunately, prior art skateboard trucks provide limited pivoting motion since the elastomeric bushings must be tightly bolted to prevent the hanger from becoming loose. Also, the first and second elastomeric bushings must be somewhat rigid such that the hanger does not wiggle on the kingpin during operation. As such, the pivot range of prior art skateboard trucks is limited since the first and second bushings must have low elasticity and be relatively tight on the kingpin. As such, when the rider attempts to make a sharp left or right turn, the first and second elastomeric bushings may bottom out and inadvertently lift the outside wheels of the skateboard.
Additionally, a skateboard truck must be adjusted to fit the weight of the rider. A heavy rider would require a tighter setup compared to a lighter rider. For example, a lighter rider riding a skateboard setup for a heavy rider would have difficulty rolling the deck of the skateboard for turning since the setup for the truck assembly is too tight. Conversely, if the heavy rider rides a skateboard setup for a lighter rider, then the skateboard would be unstable since the truck setup would be too loose.
As discussed above, prior art skateboard trucks have a limited pivot range. Moreover, the truck setup must be individually adjusted for a narrow weight range of riders. As such, there is a need in the art for an improved truck.